


Sick Boy Soldier

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Palaye were some cute ass kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21





	Sick Boy Soldier

Emerson ran around the snow covered grass on the edge of their grandparents lake, giggling loudly while playing with his new toys. The other two boys were under a tree nearby, Rem having sat down to catch his breath while Seb laughed at him.

"How can he run longer than me?" Rem complained. "He's a kid!"

"Because he's five. Trust me, you were worse."

"I was not!" He defended.

Seb smiled, "I know you were, so don't aruge."

Rem frowned at his brother, before hearing a small scream, Emerson's laughter replaced with sobs. He bolted upright and ran to the child, nearly tripping over himself.

"Em, are you okay?" He asked frantically, scooping his little brother up in his arms.

"I fell over." Em cried into his brothers shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Emerson nodded.

"Where's it hurt Emmy?"

Emerson pointed to his leg, and Rem noticed the tree root sticking up behind him.

"I think he twisted his ankle." Sebastian said, noticing the root right before Rem did. "Take him inside, I'll bring his toys."

Rem tightened Ems scarf before standing up, walking back to the house at the top of the hill.

Em started pounding on Rems shoulder. "No! Remi, no!"

He stopped, "What's wrong Em?"

"My toy!"

"Seb has your toys." He said looking at his brother, who was currently picking up the little trinkets scattered everywhere.

"My army man!" Rem followed where Ems mitten-clad hand was pointing, seeing the toy soldier Em had just got as a christmas present sitting on the iced over lake.

He sat Emerson down and started walking to the edge of the frozen water.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Seb inquired, pulling Remington backwards by his shoulder.

"I'm getting Emmys toy."

Sebastian looked out at it, "How..."

"I don't know." Rem shrugged. "Must have slid when he fell. Can I go now?"

"No. I'll go get it. I'm not letting my kid brother go out on that ice."

"I'm not a kid!" Rem yelled, resisting the urge to stomp his foot.

"You're seven." Sebastian shot back. "You're a kid."

"You're only two years older!"

"Just stay with Emerson."

Rem huffed but did as he was told.

Seb took a breath and stepped onto the ice, letting it out when it didn't break. He slowly made his way across the slippery surface, taking his time. Eventually, he made it to the toy. He knelt down, picking it up and tossing it to the shore, sliding it across the ice. Rem quickly stepped into the lake, grabbing the toy before scrambling back to land.

Seb stood up, smiling at his brothers triumphant expression as he jumped up and down, scarf flying everywhere and waiving the toy in the air.

Sebastian took a step forward, freezing in place when the ice make a loud crack. After two more cracks, Remington stopped celebrating, seeing that something was wrong. Emerson had walked over to watch, and Rem protectivly put his arm around him.

There was one more crack, louder than the others, and the last thing Sebastian heard was Emerson scream as he was plunged into the icy water.

Emerson was gripping Remingtons arm for dear live, sobbing and screaming for Sebastian.

Rem picked Em up and ran as fast as he could for the house. He burst through the door, Emmy still kicking and screaming in his arms.

"Mama! Mama!" He screamed frantically.

"Rem? What's wrong? What happened?" Stephanie said getting up from the couch and taking Emerson.

"Sebastian fell in the lake!"

"What?!"

She sat Em down and ran out of the house, grabbing her coat and the blanket by the door. She didn't bother putting the coat on, dropping both items on the shore and sprinting onto the ice.

Rem watched from a window as his mom dove into the hole created by Sebastian. She stayed under for a minute before reemerging, holding an unconscious Sebastians head above the water. She pulled them both out and slid across the ice, trying to not fall in again.

First thing she did was wrap Sebastian in the blanket before putting on her coat. She picked him up and ran to her car, which was thankfully unlocked, setting him in the passenger seat.

She ran back inside, grabbing her keys and purse.

"Rem, grab Emmy. I'm going to need you to buckle him up okay?"

Rem did what he was told, taking Em to the car and helping him get situated. His mom started driving almost as soon as she got in, fishing her phone out of her purse. She called the local hospital so they didn't have to wait when they got there.

They drove in silence, exception of the quiet sobs coming from the two kids in the back seat.

There were people waiting for them when they arrived. The nurses immediately took Sebastian on a stretcher and brought the others to a room to check over Stephanie, who was still soaked. One of the nurses gave her a pair of scrubs to change into while they dried her clothes.

Once they determined nothing was wrong with her they were allowed to see Sebastian, who had been given a room.

The doctor leading the family was informing Stephanie about what happened to Sebastian while the two kids were hugging her legs.

"He does have a mild case of hypothermia, so we will keep him here for a few day on observation, but he should make a full recovery." The doctor stopped in front of a door with 'S. Kropp' on the tag. "As far as I know, he's still asleep, so let him rest."

"Thank you." Stephanie opened the door to her eldest sons room and the other two immediately rushed in.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, wake up." Rem was tapping on Sebastians shoulder, not quite understanding what was happening.

He attempted to climb in the bed with his older brother, almost accidentally pulling on the IV in his hand before his mom picked him up and pulled him away.

"Let him sleep Rem. He needs to sleep to get better."

She felt something tug on her pant leg and looked down to see Em on his tip toes, trying to see over the bed. She picked him up and let him see.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Is Sebby okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Sebby is fine. He just needs to rest a bit. He'll be up and running again in a few days."

She reached a out to take Sebastians cold hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles like she did when he was nervous. Emerson wiggled out of her grip and ran over to hug Remington, who had pulled a chair as close to the bed as possible.

Rem pulled the little toy he out of his pocket, looking at the small, wodden item that had caused this. He didn't even know he was crying again until he noticed the damp spots on it's surface.

"Rem, hey," his mom said, kneeling down next to him, "it's okay. Sebastian's going to be okay. These things just happen sometimes."

"But- but it's my fault." He cried. "If I hadn't sat down, I could have kept Em from dropping his toy. He wouldn't have had to go get it."

"Hey, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." She told him, pulling him into a hug.

Emerson tugged on her sleeve. She looked at him and saw tears in the childs eyes.

He didn't know what was happening. He was too young to understand. All he knew was Sebby was hurt and Remi was sad. It scared him.

She pulled the youngest into the hug, holding them as they cried. They were just kids scared for their brother, there wasn't much she could do right now.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. By the time Remington calmed down, Emerson had already fallen asleep on Stephanie's shoulder.

She shifted the child in her arms as Rem pulled away, clearly drained.

"Are you sleepy?" He just nodded in response. She knew he didn't talk much when he was tired.

"If you're careful, you can get in the bed with Sebastian. Would you like that?" He nodded again.

She stood up and gently set Em on the bed, trying not to wake him up. Once he was situated, she picked up Rem and layed him next to Seb, being mindful of the IV and heart moniter.

Stephanie sat down in the chair and watched over her children, and that's where she would be when Emerson was startled awake because Rem had accidentally kicked him, where she would be when Remington woke up from a nightmare, and where she would be when Sebastian came to and panicked at 3 a.m.

While being in the hospital wasn't the ideal way to spend Christmas, and they had spent half the day scared out of their minds, it would be one of the more memorable ones, and at least they were together.

 


End file.
